


i think i see some green in your eyes

by Bellakitse



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And he thinks Chris' name is stupid, Even has a moment of insecurity, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Even pulls his mouth off Isak's, his eyes darkening when Isak licks his lips to chase the taste of him. He turns his gaze from his pretty boy to Chris and decides then and there as Chris gives him an amused look that he hates the guy.*Now with Russian translationhere





	

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2f03nkz)   
> 

It starts with a question.

“Who’s that with Isak?”

Even watches as Jonas turns his head, leaning over Mahdi on the couch to get a better look. The collective is once again full of people and the music is blaring through the speakers and it’s starting to give Even a headache and all he wants is his boyfriend next to him and the beer he went to get for them. Instead, he watches as his boyfriend is stopped a few feet away from him by a guy with brown hair and a smirk on his face as he talks to Isak. Even watches as whatever the guy says to Isak has him laughing loudly.

He hears Jonas scoff and he turns back to Isak’s best friend, raising an eyebrow at the way he rolls his eyes.

“That’s Chris Schistad,” Jonas answers and Even can tell there is no love loss there.

“He probably came here with Eva,” Magnus volunteers next to him, the kid is already passed buzzed. “They hook up occasionally, Chris the penetrator.”

Even’s raises both eyebrows at that nickname and Mahdi snorts at his expression.

“It was a group of 97’s at school, a gang of sorts,” Mahdi explains, telling him a bit of the history of the _Penetrators_ and Even rolls his eyes even thinking of the word. “He was actually at the Kosegruppa Christmas party hanging off Eva.” Mahdi sends a sympathetic expression Jonas’ way and the boy rolls his eyes once again. When he sees Even’s questioning expression, Jonas gives him another rundown of history, of him and Eva and how Chris Schistad fits into it.

He understands Jonas dislike for the guy, but if it does leave Even wondering if Jonas who is Isak’s best friend dislikes Chris so much, then why does Isak seem so at ease with the guy. He looks over at his boyfriend again and finds that he’s finished his conversation and is now head back to them.

Isak steps over Mahdi and his legs shoving Magnus to make room for himself next to Even and as Isak passes him a beer with a smile on his lips before he leans in to give him a quick kiss, Even forgets all about Chris Schistad.

*

They’re at another party, this time at Eva’s this one louder and a bigger than anything that can be had at the collective. He’s lost sight of Isak, but he finds the hostess in the kitchen trying to reach something from a top shelf.

Even makes himself useful and comes up behind Eva reaching for what turns out to be a hidden bottle of whiskey.

Eva turns around to face him with a grateful smile and a playful look in her eyes. “Thanks, I need to find me one as tall as you.”

Even grins at that, he fond of Eva, she’s fun and flirty and easy to be around.  “You could always just get yourself a ladder.”

Eva lets out a loud laugh at that and Even grins even harder, he watches as she opens the bottle, steadying her arm when she lets some whiskey spill, obviously already on her way to being drunk. He accepts the glass she hands him raising it in a silent toast.

“What brings you to my kitchen?” she asks leaning against the counter.

Even shrugs, taking another sip. “I was looking for Isak, I lost him in the crowd.”

“I left him by the stairs with Chris, they were catching up,” she answers easily.

Even pauses, his hand gripping his glass tighter inexplicably at the words. “Chris the penetrator?”

Eva snorts, her hand coming up to cover her mouth before she spits out her alcohol, her eyes dancing as she looks up at Even. “Oh god, that nickname will never stop being bad.”

“It’s ridiculous,” Even answers dryly.

“I know!” Eva laughs again. “And yet he and all his boys all took it seriously.”

Even gives her a small smile or at least he tries to but something is itching in the back of his brain and he knows if he doesn’t ask, it’s going to keep bugging him.

“So, he and Isak are friends?” Even asks feeling bad because he knows Eva is drunk enough to loosen her tongue and he’s taking advantage of that.

“God,” she starts refilling her glass again. “That friendship is a total mystery to me, no matter how much time I spend with Chris I can’t figure out how it started.”

Even frowns, shaking his head when she offers the bottle to him. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” she starts and Even can see the glint in her eye that tells him she enjoys dishing out some dirt. He listens as she tells him that Noora and her suspected Isak was into guys long before Isak came out. She tells him about finding gay porn sites on Isak’s phone and Even is amused but feels for his boyfriend. She tells him about her suspicion that he had feelings for Jonas and his hand in splitting them up, Even nodding along, his eyebrows climbing at the amount of drama this group of friends got themselves into. But then she starts talking about seeing Isak getting into Chris’ car one time and signaling for Chris to call him and Even feels his stomach clench despite himself, he knows he’s being ridiculous. He knows Eva is drunk and probably playing up the story as a result, but he remembers Isak laughing with Chris at his last party, he remembers watching Isak completely relaxed with him, he remembers Chris smirking playfully at his boyfriend and that the guy is actually very attractive.

He waits for Eva to finish her story, saying that they’ll probably never know what the connection between Isak and Chris is before he flashes her a tight smile that she misses and excuses himself to search for his boyfriend. Right now, he needs to find him and touch him, until he stops feeling tight in his own skin.

Of course, when he does find him, Even thinks he feels even worse because he finds Isak where Eva left him and with who she left him with. And Even has to breathe deep to try and let go of some of his tension and yet one moment he finds himself across the room and the next he finds himself next to Isak.

“Hey,” Isak says blinking up at him in surprise, a small smile on his face.

Even takes in his happy expression before his eyes go to Chris who in Even’s honest opinion is standing way too close to his boyfriend. He looks at the guy for another moment, his eyes narrowing when the guy raises an eyebrow at him, that damn smirk that seems to always be there when Even sees him, firmly in place.

He doesn’t answer Isak, instead, he leans down and presses his lips against his, taking advantage of the squeak Isak lets out to push his tongue into Isak’s mouth. He’s body fills with satisfaction when Isak lets out a small needy sound, his hands coming up to grip Even’s bicep to cling to Even. He kisses him deep, loving the way Isak melts under his touch.

He lets himself get lost in the kiss and the feel of his boy under his hands and mouth but not enough not to hear the huff of laughter that comes from the side of them. Even pulls his mouth off Isak's, his eyes darkening when Isak licks his lips to chase the taste of him. He turns his gaze from his pretty boy to Chris and decides then and there as Chris gives him an amused look that he hates the guy. It’s petty and ridiculous because the guy hasn’t done anything to him, but as Chris’ expression turns knowing when Even pulls Isak closer to him he knows he’s not going to change his mind. Even can tell Chris knows what he’s feeling, this irrational jealousy and is amused by it and Even can and _will_ hate him for it.

“Um,” Isak starts, hesitates because Even left him dazed with his kiss, but his boyfriend isn’t stupid and can feel the tension that is growing. “Even this is Chris, Chris this is my boyfriend Even.”

Chris smirks again and Even wants to wipe that expression off his face, right now. “Yeah, he made that pretty obvious just now.”

Isak looks between them, his eyes going from Chris laughing expression to Even’s, who eyes are narrowed and jaw is clenched, Isak’s eyes widen with realization and Even feels him face heat up as Isak gets it.

“ _Drama_ ,” Chris drags out sucking his teeth, flashing one last laughing grin their way. “I’ll let you guys to it, I’m sure your boyfriend wants to mark his territory some more, Isak.”

Even watches Chris swagger away into the crowd of people, feeling the way Isak’s eyes burn into the side of his face.

“You want to tell me what that was about?” Isak asks quietly and Even groans, because Isak sounds concerned and honestly at this moment Even would rather Isak be annoyed or even amused with his ridiculous display, better than concerned which is what he feels Isak always is around him now. As the thought enters his head, he rolls his eyes at himself. It’s like a lightbulb turning on and he thinks, at least it kind of explains his behavior.

“I’m an idiot,” Even answers just as quietly, his answer drowned out by music and the people around them.

Isak stares at him for a moment longer before he extends his hand to him, Even takes it and lets Isak lead him up the stairs and down the hall into a room in the far end, entering Even knows right away that it’s Eva’s bedroom.

Isak is obviously been in it before by how comfortable he is, he sits down on Eva’s bed, patting his hand at the space next to him. Even sits down on the bed with a sigh, letting out another one when Isak turns to face him, his arms going around Even’s neck pulling him into a hug. Even holds on to Isak, letting his warmth soothe out the remaining tension.

“What’s going on in that busy head of yours?” Isak questions, his words spoken into Even’s skin.

“I was jealous of Chris,” Even whispers and he feels Isak nod.

“Yeah, I got that,” Isak answer pulling back. “My question is why.”

“Because I saw you talking to him a lot?” Even says in the form of a question, getting a look from Isak that calls him on his bullshit. “Because he’s good looking?”

Isak nods. “He is, but not as hot and beautiful as you and you don’t have a confidence problem so want to try again?”

“You think I’m beautiful,” Even teases, smiling when Isak rolls his eyes at him.

“The most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on,” Isak answers easily, leaving Even breathless. “Don’t change the subject.”

“How can I be the most beautiful thing you have ever seen, when I’m-“ Even cuts himself off and looks away from Isak, his hands clenched and he can feel his nails biting into his skin. The unspoken words echoing in his head. _Bipolar, damaged, broken._

Isak’s hands cover his, pulling on his fingers until his hands unclench.

“It’s would be easier with him you know,” Even continues in a whisper, swallowing hard around the words. “It would be easier to be with anyone that isn’t me.”

“Even,” Isak says and it’s full of love but also exasperation that Even has to look at him, he finds Isak’s expression the same, fond, loving and slightly annoyed. “Who the fuck wants easy? You aren’t easy, neither am I and I wouldn’t have it any other way, you know what a relationship with Chris would be? Shallow, and I’m done living a shallow life. I want real and what’s real is that I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life, on your good days, on your bad days. I’ll take that over easy any day. Always.”

Even stares at his boyfriend in awe of him, in awe of his words and the love he feels for him.

“So,” Isak continues, the smile on his face now teasing. “Can we be done being jealous of Chris the penetrator?”

“That’s such a stupid name,” Even grumbles his pout turning into a smile when Isak lets out a laugh, his heart feeling lighter than ever as Isak leans in and kisses him and keeps kissing him until Chris and all his ugly thoughts fade from his mind.


End file.
